Son of a Legendary Dark Knight
by Myra the Dovahkiin
Summary: Naruto is the son of Dante Sparda & Trish. When he learns his heritage can he take it all in? Will he live up to his name as a Sparda? Will Naruto become a Legendary Dark Knight? NarutoMassiveHarem
1. New Home, New Friend & New Technique

Trinity: Hello everyone! This is a harem. With a psychotic, smartass Naruto. He also won't take shit from anyone.

Naruto: I'm a smartass and psychotic?

Trinity: Your a demon, a Sparda.

Naruto: Awesome!

Trinity: Hope ya'll enjoy. This is a harem & crossover. Oh & I'm only doing the disclaimer once so...

Disclaimer: I do not own or will ever own Naruto or anything else that appears, so you can't sue me!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_Info/ Bijuu in human form while sealed talking_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"Gai & Lee yelling"**_

"NORMAL YELLING"

-Action while talking-

(Author Notes or something I'm telling you or forgot to tell you)

Chapter 1: New Home, New Friend, & A new Technique

Today is October 10th. The day the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and a young boy is running for his life. Wait...Hold on.

A young boy with unruly sun-kissed blond hair & sapphire eyes was running from a mob. He wore a t-shirt that was to big for him & black shorts. He had three whisker-like marks on his face. His hair spiked in all directions. He had no shoes on. He also had a pendant on. He was running like the devil was after him. You see today is his 5th birthday. It all started a few hours ago.

_Flashback to this morning_

_Naruto woke up to the sun's ray. "Go away, sun!" he cried out. "Get up, akuma! You lived here long enough! Leave this place & never come back!" the keeper of the orphanage said. "What? Alright!" Naruto said getting up & leaving. 'Why can't they see I'm not Kyuubi! I'm innocent!' Naruto thought. He knew about Kyuubi, even though no one told him. He figured it out on his own. What people don't know is that he's a genius. He wears a grinning idiot mask to hide his emotions & intellegence._

_He left the orphanage. A few minutes later he accidently knocked a guy down, thing is the guy was a shinobi. "The akuma just attacked me!" the shinobi yelled as a mob gathered. 'Uh oh' Naruto thought running. "Akuma!" "Bakemono!" "Kitsune Gaki!" "You killed my loved ones!" "Die!" "Get him!" "We'll finish what the Yondaime started!" yelled the mob. They chased him for a few hours._

That happen this morning & they are still chasing him. The chased him to a forest behind the Monument, then when they couldn't find him they stopped. Naruto ran deeper into the forest when he came across a compound/store. It had a sign hooked on to it saying 'Devil May Cry'. (Meh! Couldn't resist) He went up to the double black oak doors. He knocked.

There was no answer so he went in (it was unlocked, but truly it sensed him as he approached & unlocked itself. The pendant allows him in. Only a person of his family can wear the pendant. Any blood on the pendant will allow the owner of the blood in the compound. The pendant stays hidden in his shirt however). As he entered he looked around the place, he went into a random room. It was a library filled with jutsus! There was a black table with a scroll on it. He went to the scroll. He read it. _'Kage Bushin?' _he thought. He read on.

_Kage Bushin- a solid clone technique that when it learns something the user will learn it to. However, it can't do stuff like increase speed or strength, but it can increase chakra by doing the exercises. If to many dispel at once it may cause a headache. A b-rank kinjutsu. Divides chakra in half between clones. The Kage Bushin can attack. Jounin Level._

_Tajuu Kage Bushin- A stronger version of the Kage Bushin. Makes more solid clones. Same abilities as Kage Bushin. Dangerous. Even most jounins can't use this technique. Needs a lot of chakra. A-rank kinjutsu._

Naruto saw handsigns & practiced the justus. He got them both right away. So he used Tajuu Kage Bushin to make 1000 clones. 500 to read up on the justu, 200 to explore outside, 300 to explore the rest of the house. He had them slowly disperse themselves. There was 2,000 rooms, not including the master bedroom. 1500 bathrooms. A laundry room, kitchen, a weaponry, a treasury, a armory, a office (2nd largest room in the compound), a game room, a living area, a theatre, a dining area & more on the inside. Outside was a dojo, training area, hotspring, a huge yard, & a forest.

The game room had a plasma tv. Every game console imagined. Psp, ds, gameboy sp in every color. A gamecube (it's silver), ps2, a xbox, a xbox 360, a ps3, nintendo wii, nintendo 64. There was also a computer. There was every game imaginable & 13 racks. 1 rack held psp games, another ds games, there was one that held gameboy color games, one that held gameboy advance games, one held ps games, one held ps2 games. Another held ps3, then there was one that held gamecube, one for xbox, another for xbox 360, one for wii, another for the nintendo 64, there was even a rack for computer games. There was also a pool table.

The threatre had a room that held every movie. The armory was empty. The office had a desk, a chair, & a lamp. The walls were covered with demon heads. The room was covered in orbs: red, blue, green, & yellow. Behind the chair was a sword with a plain sword. Big, but plain (Force Edge).

In the armory there were all kind of weapons. There was three racks. A sword rack that held swords of all shapes and sizes. A rack that held cylinder weapons (Guns). Then another rack that was for everything else. There was a sword with bat wings (Alastor), a sword with a skull (Rebellion), 2 identical swords (Rudra & Agni), & another sword (Yamato). They were on the sword rack.

There was two cylinder weapons that was similar (Ebony & Ivory). Then there was another (shot gun) & beside it one that looked dangerous (grenade gun). They were on the gun rack. On the last rack was gauntlets & shinguards that almost looked to be on fire (Ifrit), gauntlets & shinguards that gave off light (Beowulf), nunchucks that seemed to be cold to the touch(Cereberus), a breifcase (Pandora), & a guitar (Nevan).

One clone even found the safe. There was two scrolls in them. The clone put them on the bed in the master bedroom (Largest room in compound). The master bedroom had a king size bed. It had black satin sheets & crimson black. Even the pillow cases were black. The walls were black & the carpet red. There was a walk-in closet & a bathroom. The sinks & toilets made of black marble. Even the floor was black marble. The bath & shower were also made of black marble.

There was nothing hanging on the wall of the bedroom. There was a black desk to the side with a silver laptop on it. A plasma tv with a dvd/vcr player. (It's already got cable) There was a black drawer beside the bed with a lamp on it. The lamp had red shades. On the drawer was a face down picture in a red frame. (Someone really likes black & red.) Inside the drawer was a photo album. There was a door that led to a mini kitchen. It had everything that the kitchen had. A mini refridgerator, a mini freezer, microwave, toaster, mini oven, mini stove (they are not that small) & all the utensils. Even a sink.

In the kitchen was a refridgerator, a freezer, a oven & a stove. The tiles were red marble. The freezer & refridgerator were black. Black marble sink. A microwave, a toaster & all the utensils (pots, pans, forks, knives, spoons, plates, glasses, bowls, salt, pepper, the other spices.) It even had cabinets. The laundry room had black washer, black dryer, & black marble tile.

Naruto got up & went to bed. He went to the master bedroom & sat on the bed. (There is a couple of clothes. There is a white duster with red flames & a red coat). He looked at the picture. It was a picture of a man & a woman. The man was the Yondaime grinning. He was wearing a jounin outfit with a white duster with red flames. _'So this is the Yondaime's house?'_ Naruto thought. The woman also wore the jounin vest, but she had a orange shinobi shirt & black shinobi pants. She was smiling. She had long red hair & light blue eyes. _'Is that his wife? She's beautiful!' _though Naruto.

He then brought out the photo album. Some pictures had the Yondaime, some had the woman. The others had either 2 people. A man & a woman. The woman had long blond hair & light blue eyes. The guy had flat silver hair & eyes. He wore a red coat, One picture had the guy with another guy. They looked kinda similar. They were probably twins.

This guy had slick back silver hair & eyes. He wore a blue coat. There was another picture. It had the guy in red & the guy in blue as children. There was a woman similar to that other one. She was holding another man with silver hair & light blue eyes. He had a purple coat. It was obviously the twin's parents. Then there was a picture of the guy in red with the look like woman.

Some pics had the twin, some had a woman with black hair, a blue eye & a red eye. There was a picture with her standing with the twin. There were pictures of a little blond girl with blue eyes and some with a man. There was a picture of the man in red holding the blond woman while the twin held the black haired woman. Some pictures also had a red haired woman, a brown haired woman, and another guy who looked identical to the twins.

There was a picture that had the identical man with the brown haired woman. There was a picture of the twins, the identical man, the blond woman, the bi-colored eye woman, and the brown hair was also a picture of the guy in red standing next to the blond woman, the black haired woman, the little girl, and the man. (The scolls are in the drawer) Naruto layed down and went to sleep.

Mindscape

Naruto looked around to see he was in what looked like a sewer. He saw red chakra so he followed it. He came to a room with a cage in the middle. There was no lock, the only thing keeping it sealed shut was the peace of paper that had the kanji for 'seal'. "Hello? Kyuubi, you home?" Naruto asked sarcastically. (Couldn't resist) Soon a pair of red eyes opened and looked at him. "Ah! There you are! So why attack Konoha?" Naruto asked. **"I didn't even mean to attack Konoha. I was on my way here to visit a friend when a man who smelt of snakes attacked me. I think his name was Orochimaru."** "Who was your friend?" Naruto asked curiously. **"A man by the name of Dante Sparda. You actually saw a picture of him. It was that guy with silver hair in red. He always did love the color red." **

"So you knew who was in those pictures?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi nodded. "Can you tell me?" Naruto asked curious. Kyuubi nodded. **"I can tell you, but not right now, okay?" **Naruto nodded. "Hey Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. **"What?" **"Will you be my friend?" Naruto asked uncertain. Kyuubi smiled (How?). **"Yes, kit. I will be your friend." **Naruto smiled. "Thanks!" he said. **"No problem!"** Naruto turns to leave. **"Before you go, take this with you." **Kyuubi threw a scroll at Naruto. Naruto then leaves the mindscape.

Real World

**"That's the Kitsune contract. Sign your name & you'll be able to summon kitsunes. By the way I'm the boss. And before you ask I can now talk to you. To talk to me all you have to do is think & I'll hear it. Later"** Kyuubi told Naruto in his mind. Naruto nodded. Naruto was very happy. He got a new friend, a new house, & a new technique! He was still learning so he should get more. Now all he needs is to learn his heritage! Maybe he'll learn it soon! Naruto opened the scroll to see it was a contract

-

Akuma: Demon/Devil (The way the villagers are using it they are saying 'Demon')

Bakemono: Monster

Kitsune: Fox

Gaki: Brat

Yondaime: 4th

Kyuubi: Nine-Tailed/Nine-Tails

Kage: Shadow

Bushin: Clone

Tajuu: Mass

Konoha: Hidden leaf

Trinity: Hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Naruto: I know I did. By the way who were those people in the picture?

Trinity: You'll find out next chapter!

Naruto: -nodds- Anyway

Trinity: Read

Naruto: and

Trinity & Naruto: Review! Ja Ne!


	2. Heritage Revealed, Sensei's, & Friends

Trinity: Hello! I'm here today with Kyuubi! Say hi!

Kyuubi: Whatever

Trinity: -sweatdrop- you could be nice. Yes everyone Dante & Kyuubi were good friends. But in this chapter. You will find out more about the said relationship and who those others were.

Kyuubi: I thought I told them not now?

Trinity: There's a time skip

Kyuubi: Whatever. Do the Disclaimer

Trinity: No.

-lawyers show up-

Trinity: -sweatdrop- Still not saying it.

Lawyer #1: say it! Other wise you will be arrested!

Lawyer #2: You'll also be sued!

Trinity: You couldn't sue me anyway. I have no money!

Lawyer #1: -glares- Say it!

Lawyer #2: -also glaring- Or else!

Trinity: -raises eyebrow- Or else what?

Kyuubi: -sighs- Just say it before they call the FBI

Trinity: no!

Lawyer 1&2: -calls FBI- Get here fast! We have a person who won't say the disclaimer!

Trinity & Kyuubi: -sweatdrops-

-FBI Agent shows up-

FBI Agent: What's this about not saying a disclaimer?

Lawyer 1&2: -points to Trinity- She won't say it!

FBI Agent: Now why won't you say it?

Trinity: 'Cause it hasn't changed! It's the same as the first chapter!

Lawyer 1&2, FBI Agent, & Kyuubi: -sweatdrops-

FBI Agent: -looks at the Disclaimer on 1st chapter- It says she doesn't own it. So, she's off the hook

-FBI Agent Leaves-

Lawyer 1&2: -mouth agape-

Trinity & Kyuubi: -snickers-

-Lawyers leave-

Kyuubi: If you want to know the damn disclaimer look at ch. 1!

Trinity: Later! -waves- Let's go eat lunch Kyu! -Kyuubi & Trinity leave to eat-

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Inner Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_Info/ Bijuu in human form while sealed talking_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"GAI & LEE YELLING"**_

"NORMAL YELLING"

-Action while talking-

(Author Notes or something I'm telling you or forgot to tell you)

Chapter 2: Heritage Revealed, Sensei's, & Friends

A month later

Naruto has been in the compound for a month now. The ones he learned were Kage Bushin, Tajuu Kage Bushin, Henge, Kawimi, Nakamura, Blood Clone, Kunai/Shuriken/Senbon Kage Bushin, Kuchiyose, & Shushin. Kyuubi even gave him a bloodline. He can now copy bloodlines, control all elements, control shadows, read minds, use telepathy & telekinesis. _'Uh Oh. I never visited jii-san. Better go now'_ Naruto thought.

He then shushined to the Hokage's office. The hokage was reading a orange book when a swirl of flames appeared. The hokage fell off his chair. "Hey jii-san!" Naruto called out from the flames. "N-Naruto-kun?" he asked uncertain. "Hai" Naruto said smiling. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SHUSHIN?! AND WHAT'S WITH THE FLAMES?!" Sarutobi yelled.

Naruto laughed. "Calm down, jii-san. I learned shushin last month. I was kicked out of the orphange on my birthday. Then a mob chased me for a few hours. I ran into the yondaime's compound. Learned the Kage Bushin & Tajuu Kage Bushin. Used Tajuu Kage Bushin to explore the compound. Slept in the master bedroom, meet Kyuubi. Woke up & practiced more jutsus. Also I know Kuchiyose, because I've signed the kitsune contract. Kyuubi's the boss summon. Kyuubi also trained me, because it's my friend" Naruto said as Sarutobi gaped in shock.

"By the way, it gave me a bloodline. It's called akumagan, or devil's eye. It allows me to copy bloodlines, control all elements, control shadows, speak telepathy, have telekinesis & read minds" Naruto said. Sarutobi went wide-eyed. "It even told me why it attacked" Naruto said. "Why did it attack?" Sarutobi asked. "It originally was on it's way to visit a friend, until it was attacked by Orochimaru" Naruto said. "What friend?" Sarutobi asked. "Dante Sparda" Naruto said. Sarutobi sweatdroped & laughed nervously. "What?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi went to the vault & grabbed a scroll. "This is your parent's wills. Thier names was Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki. But those weren't their real identities. This letter should tell both their heritages. Their fake ones & real ones" Sarutobi said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he opened the letter.

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki,_

_I am your father. To everyone, but a select few I am known as Minato Namikaze. The Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage. I am very sorry about sealing Kyuubi in you, but I didn't want to kill her. Yes Kyuubi's a girl. I was raised by Jiraiya the sannin. Your mother Kushina came from Uzu no Kuni & became an anbu captain. That's our cover story. The truth is your mom & I came from another world. My real name is Dante Sparda & your mother's is Trish. I am a half-demon & your mom is full. Therefore, you are a full demon. _

_My father was Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight. My mother was Eva. I have a twin brother named Virgil, he's older by a few minutes. Trish was made by the demon lord Mundus to kill me. I am a demon hunter. My store is called 'Devil May Cry'. Trish & I traveled a bit & we fell in love. If your wondering how she meet me, well... she threw my motorcycle at me, then stabbed me with my own sword, Force Edge. If you go to the compound, Force Edge will be in the office. The cylindal weapons in the weaponry are guns. My most trusted are Ebony & Ivory._

_There should be a lot of orbs. Red orbs are messages from me. Blue are from your mom. The yellow ones are explanations on the weapons. My motorcycle is in the hidden shack in the back yard. It's hidden in the forest. The only people who know the truth about me are the sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, & Kakashi. Your mom died in childbirth. Kyuubi is my friend. She can tell you about me. The picture in the master bedroom face down is me & your mom in human form. The photo album had me, your mom, & my brother. _

_There's also a family pic in there. I'll be wearing red, my fav. color. I luv pizza, strawberry sundaes, gambling, & ramen! Anyway Me & your mom was being hunted so she used a spell that transfered us to this world & turned us into kids. We were separated w/ no memories, until we ran into each other again. The forbidden scroll has something that will unlock your true appearance. I was a Legendary Dark Knight & so is Vergil. I hope you become one too. _

_In the safe are two scrolls. One is my techniques & the other is your mom's. Later! Oh any by the way the amulet you have is my mothers. It was given to her, by my father. Only the Sparda family can wear it. It activates the Compound's blood seal. Any one's blood on it will allow them in the compound. Right now only Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Kakashi, & Tsunade could get in. By the way, Tsunade is the one who delivered you._

"I'm gonna get some people to train you, okay?" Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded with tears in his eyes. Sarutobi left the room. He came back 15 minutes later. "They will be here soon. I've got 5 trainers for you" Sarutobi said. 15 minutes later 6 people walked in. There were 3 guys & 3 girls. One guy had bowl cut hair & major bushy eyebrows. Another guy looked sickly. There was also a guy with a trench coat & had many scars.

There was a girl with raven hair & red eyes. A woman with long purple hair wearing a anbu outfit. She had a cat mask. The last woman had purple hair in a bun & she wore fishnet. "I thought you said 5 trainers, not 6" Naruto said. "I did. The anbu & guy in the trenchcoat are not your trainers" Sarutobi said. "Then that's only 4, where's the 5th?" Naruto asked. "Most likely late. As always" Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded. "Oh well. Why don't you all introduce yourselves & tell Naruto-kun what you will be teaching him" Sarutobi told the trainers. The 4 nodded. The guy with the bush brows stepped forth. "I'm Maito Gai & I'll be teaching you taijutsu" the man said. Naruto nodded. Next stepped the sickly man. "I'm Gekkou Hayate. I'll be teaching you kenjutsu" he said as Naruto nodded. Then the woman with red eyes stepped forth. "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. I'll be teaching you genjutsu" she said. Naruto nodded.

Then the woman in fishnet stepped forth. "I'm Mitarashi Anko. I'll be teaching you interrogation & torture" she said. Naruto nodded. The guy in the trenchcoat stepped forth. "I'm Morino Ibiki. I'll be helping Anko teach you" he said. Naruto nodded. The anbu stepped forth. "I"m Uzuki Yugao. I'll be helping Hayate" she said. Naruto & Sarutobi nodded. "Ah! Assisstant teachers. Ok then" Sarutobi said.

Just then the door opened & 4 others walked in. "None of them are the teacher I asked for, either" Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded. There 3 guys & a woman. One guy was healthy, another was lazy & had scars, the last was a blonde. The woman had red triangles on her face. The Healthy guy stepped up first. "I'm Akimichi Chouza. I'll be teaching you about food. You'll be able to eat them too. You'll also learn how to cook" the guy said.

Then the lazy one stepped up. "I'm Nara Shikaku & I'll teach you strategy" he said. The blonde stepped up. "I'm Yamanaka Inoichi. I'll teach you Biology. You'll know everything about plants when I'm done" he said. The woman stepped up. "I'm Inuzuka Tsume. I'll teach you Zoology. You will know everything about animals when I'm done" she said. Naruto nodded.

Sarutobi also nodded. "Well, you'll have 4 clan heads teaching you. You may gain a friend, Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said. "Yea" Naruto said. Two people walked in 20 minutes later. Everyone, but Naruto stared in shock. One was a man with long white hair & black eyes. He had red marks on his face. The other was a woman with golden-blond hair & gold eyes. She had a blue diamond on her forehead. (They look like they do in the manga, the male looks younger) "What are you two doing here?" asked Sarutobi. "We wanna train the gaki" the man said.

The woman stepped up. "I'm Tsunade the slug sannin. I'll be teaching you iijutsu" she said. The guy then stepped up. "I'm Jiraiya the toad sannin. I'll be teaching you fuinjutsu" the guy said. "Jiraiya & Tsunade? As in the Jiraiya who trained my dad & the Tsunade who delivered me?" Naruto asked. The two nodded, but with raised eyebrows. "He read his parent's wills" Sarutobi said. The two nodded.

Half an hour later another man walked in. He had a face mask on, his hitei-ite slanted over his right eye, & he had silver gravity defying hair. He had a orange book in his hands. "YOUR LATE!" Anko yelled. Kurenai twitched. _**"KAKASHI, MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! MUST YOU ALWAYS READ THAT UNYOUTHFUL BOOK?"**_ Gai asked in his loud voice. "Hm...you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked from his book. _**"DAMN YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE!!" **_Gai yelled. "Naruto, this is the guy I asked to teach you" Sarutobi said.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I'm Hatake Kakashi & I'll teach you ninjutsu" Kakashi said. "Your my father's student? I find that hard to believe!" Naruto said. "Oh? and who's your father?" Kakashi asked. "Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash & Yondaime Hokage" Naruto said. Kakashi just stared at him. "You lie! Sensei had no son!" Kakashi said. "Actually he did. He was married to Kushina" Sarutobi said.

Kakashi went wide-eyed as did the rest. "Dad says you know the truth about him & mom? Mainly that their true names were Dante Sparda & Trish and the fact that they were demons" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi. "Naruto lives in his father's compound & learned some of the jutsus" Sarutobi said. "You forgot that I talked with Kyuubi & she let me sign the fox contract" Naruto said. "Oh & what jutsus does he know?" Tsunade asked. "Kage Bushin, Tajuu Kage Bushin, Bushin Bakuha, Blood Clone, Henge, Kawimi, Nakamura, Kuchiyose, & Kunai/Senbon/Shuriken Kage Bushin. Oh & Shushin" Naruto said. Everyone gaped in shock. Sarutobi handed Naruto a schedule.

_7am-8am Training Ground 8: Genjustu training with Kurenai _

_8am-9am Dojo: Kenjutsu training with Hayate (Assisstant Yugao)_

_9am-10am Area 44: Torture/Interrogation training with Anko (Assistant Ibiki)_

_10am-11am Hotsprings: Fuinjutsu training with Jiraiya_

_11am-12pm Hospital: Iijutsu training with Tsunade_

_12pm-1pm Akimichi's restraunt: Lunch with Chouza _

_1pm-2pm Nara's house: Strategy with Shikaku _

_2pm-3pm Yamanaks's Flower Shop: Biology with Inoichi _

_3pm-4pm Inuzuka Compound: Zoology with Tsume _

_4pm-5pm Training ground 7: Taijustu training with Gai_

_5pm-6pm Training ground 9: Ninjutsu training with Kakashi_

"That's your schedule" he said. Naruto nodded. "Be at training ground 8 tomorrow at 7am. Bye!" Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded then left in a swirl of flames. Everyone who didn't see it gaped & shock. Sarutobi then explained the bloodline that Naruto had to them. They were even more surprised. At the compound Naruto found the motorcycle & learned how to ride it. Then he looked at the scrolls. He learned Rasegan & Hiraishin too.

(Skipping the training. Kurenai told him how to dispel genjutsu & then place him in one. Hayate & Yugao had him do 500 downward slashed, 500 sideway slashes, 500 upward slashes, & 500 swings. Anko then tortured or at least tried to torture him. Ibiki showed him ways of how to torture & interrogate someone. Jiraiya taught him what seals are easy & what ones are complex. Then left him. Tsunade showed him how to heal then hurt herself so Naruto would heal her. Chouza taught him how to locate food in poison & be able to taste what's in the food & how much is in it. Then how to cook. Shikaku played shouji with him.

Inoichi taught him flowers & their meanings. Tsume taught him the animal kingdom. Gai made him wear four weights. One for each arm & leg. Each weigh 500lbs. Then Naruto had to do 500 sit-ups, 500 push ups, 500 pull-ups, & 500 laps. Naruto called him 'crazy'. Kakashi was 3 hours late & taught Naruto the elemental jutsus. Then he gave Naruto an elemental card. Naruto pumped chakra in it. It split in 7 pieces. One piece burned, one soaked, one crumpled, one turn to dust, one froze -ice-, one grinded -sand-, & one had became hard -wood-. Kakashi nearly had a heart-attack.)

2 years later

Naruto was hanging with his friends Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, & Chouji. He was also friends with Hana, Konohamaru, & Hanabi. He meet Ino at the Yamanaka's flower shop while training with Inoichi. Ino had accidently walked in on them. Naruto also meet Shikamaru at the Nara's Compound.

When Naruto got there Shikaku & Shikamaru were playing shouji. Naruto meet Chouji at the Akimichi's restraunt. Chouji had come in for food. Naruto meet Kiba & Hana at the Inuzuka Compound when he went for training. Naruto meet Konohamaru & Asuma when the hokage asked him over for dinner once. Ino had introduced Sakura to Naruto.

Naruto said she was cute & they've been friends since. Kiba had introduced Shino to Naruto. Shino was surprised that Naruto wasn't disgusted about the bugs. Naruto meet Hinata when she was 6 when she was kidnapped. He used Rasegan on the kumo ninja. That ninja is currently in Konoha's jail.

Hinata introduced Hanabi to Naruto. Hanabi has been hooked to Naruto since. Everytime she saw Naruto, she'd clinged to him. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, & Hana have crushes on Naruto. They actually started a fanclub. Ayame of Ichiraku is in the club.

A couple months later & Naruto meets Sasuke Uchiha. The two became best friends. Sasuke brought Naruto home once & introduced him to the family. Itachi & Mikoto welcomed him with a smile. Fugaku frowned & Sasuke's twin, Sayuri blushed. That day Sayuri joined Naruto's fanclub. Naruto introduced the uchiha twins to his other friends. Soon later Sasuke also has a fanlub, but not as larged as Naruto's. Ino & Sakura in both boy's fanclubs.

A year later & Naruto meets Lee & Tenten. He tells Tenten about Tsunade. He never found out that Tenten joined his fanclub. He also introduced Lee to Gai. Lee looked like a mini Gai ever since. Naruto & his friends (minus Konohamaru, Hanabi, Hana, Lee & Tenten. Hana is a chunin. Konohamaru & Hanabi are too young. Lee & Tenten are already in the academy) enter the academy. Sasuke & Naruto are tied for rookie of the year. Naruto has also learned how to use every weapon he has.

He has also bought a kusari-gama from Tenten's family store. He got a pet fox that was white. He named her Suki. She had 2 tails. She had black-tip ears, black-tip tails, black chest & black paws. Naruto got a bracelet that can hold all his weapons. The hokage told Naruto since he's the last of his clan & has a bloodline that he has to have a harem. Everyone knows this & his fangirls are proud. Naruto also has some fanboys. Like a stalker named Sai. (Sorry, but I had to do it. Sai & Naruto will only be friends)

-

Trinity: That's it for now.

Kyuubi: ...Lame!

Trinity: Whatever

Kyuubi: Wasn't I supposed to explain in this chapter?

Trinity: Yea, but I changed it.

Kyuubi: ah! okay!

Trinity & Kyuubi: Please Review! Ja Ne!


	3. Genin Exams, Bell Test, & The Truth

Trinity: Hi again!

Hinata: H-Hello

Trinity: Hey, what's up Hinata?

Hinata: N-Not much

Trinity: -smirks- Hey Hinata?

Hinata: Y-Yes?

Trinity: -walks up to her & whispers in her ear-

Hinata: -faints with a smile on her face-

Trinity: Anyway, disclaimers the same as always. -Drags Hinata away & puts her on a bed-

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Inner Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_Info/ Bijuu in human form while sealed talking_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"GAI & LEE YELLING"**_

"NORMAL YELLING"

-Action while talking-

(Author Notes or something I'm telling you or forgot to tell you)

Chapter 3: Genin Exams, Bell Test, & The Truth

5 years passed

Naruto was walking around. He wore a black muscle shirt, black pants, a crimson duster like his father's with Black flames (Like Dante's coat you can attach a sword to the back). He had black ninja sandals on. He walked into the academy snickering the whole way. He had just painted the hokage monument & was never caught.

He looked around as soon as he got in class. "NARUTO-KUN!!" came Sakura & Ino's voice. Naruto smiled at them causing them to blush. They don't mind sharing him. "Hey girls" he said smirking causing them to swoon. He laughed. "Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke called out. Naruto nodded & walked over to him. "Hey!" he said. Naruto sat beside Sasuke.

Soon everyone was done. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Sayuri, & Sakura passed. It was Naruto's turn. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Iruka called. Iruka is also Naruto's friend & brother figure. Naruto walked in. Naruto had passed the written test, the tournament, the aiming all perfectly. Now he only had to pass the justu portion. "To pass you need to do henge, kawimi, & create 3 bushins" Iruka said as Naruto henged into the Yondaime perfectly.

Then he switched places with Mizuki, last he created 10 kage bushins. "This good enough? I can always create more" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded dumbly. _'Those are Shadow Clones. Real clones'_ was Iruka's thought. _'DAMN HIM TO HELL!'_ was Mizuki's thoughts as he seethed. Iruka threw Naruto a red hitei-ite. Naruto stuffed it in his coat pocket. He walked out smirking. Some thought he failed but his friends knew he passed & were happy.

Ever since the Uchiha's were massacred Naruto comforted Sasuke & Sayuri. He told them something must be up, because Itachi would never do that. They agreed & swore to find the real killer. They know Naruto's secrets. All of them. They agreed not to tell anyone unless Naruto approved. Naruto left the academy looking at the sky.

He could hear the whispers thanks to the enhanced senses from Kyuubi. By the way Naruto has trained with his friends, but he's also trained alone. Naruto also brought Sasuke & Sayuri to Kyuubi who unlocked their sharigan. Naruto copied the Sasuke's sharigan by accident. He also copied Hinata's byakugan by accident. He was able to combine the two.

Kyuubi made it where all 3 will get the mangekyou after a year of mastering the sharigan. They will have all the mangekyou's except Eternal, only Naruto will have that one. None of them will go blind. Naruto walked away. Later that night the alarms went off telling people the forbidden scroll was stolen.

Naruto stood up from his sitting position at training ground 7 & ran to where he could smell Mizuki. "MIZUKI!!" Naruto yelled. "Huh? Oh, it's only you Naruto. Come to join me?" Mizuki asked. "No. I can't allow you to take the forbidden scroll to Orochimaru though" Naruto said. "HUH?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Mizuki asked. "Mind reading" Naruto said smirking as he saw Mizuki pale.

A few minutes laters Iruka shows up. They argue & Naruto raises an eyebrow. Then Mizuki yells Naruto is Kyuubi & is a demon. "YOUR WRONG! NARUTO IS NOT A DEMON!" Iruka yelled defending Naruto. Naruto ignored him. "Your half right Mizuki. I'm a demon, but I'm not Kyuubi. Just her container" Naruto said. Mizuki & Iruka just look at him. "Shouldn't you be surprised?" Iruka asked. "Why? I known about Kyuubi since I was 5" Naruto said making Mizuki blanch.

Naruto then put his hitei-ite on his forehead & used the Hiraishin followed by the Rasegan on Mizuki shocking Iruka. "You know Rasegan & Hiraishin?" Iruka asked. "Of course. They are my dad's techniques" Naruto said making Iruka faint. Naruto chuckled. (By the way Mizuki's dead) Naruto opened the forbidden scroll until he came upon a blood seal. He put some of his blood on it. (Naruto has claws & fangs) It instantly made Naruto glow a blinding light that had the newly awakened Iruka covering his eyes.

When the light died there was Naruto. He still wore his outfit only how his sapphire eyes were light blue, his whiskers gone, & his hair silver & flat. (Basically a twelve year old Dante from the anime). "N-Naruto?" Iruka asked uncertain. "Yeah. It's me. This is my true form" Naruto said then told Iruka everything as he returned the scroll to Sarutobi.

He walked into the academy the next day. Everyone just looked at him. His male friends smirked & his fangirls fainted. "Looks like I have dad's charm" Naruto chuckled. "NARUTO?!" Ino & Sakura asked shocked as Naruto nodded. They fainted. Naruto snickered. He sat beside Sasuke & Sayuri. "'sup?" he asked them. Sasuke smirked & Sayuri smiled. Iruka came in. "Okay class. The rookie of the year is Uzumaki Naruto. One team will have 4 people. Team 1..." Iruka said as he read off the list.

_'I know they'll either put me with Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun. __**Cha! I will be with Sasuke & Naruto!**__'_

_'Hmm... I hope Naruto's on my team. It'll help with my goal'_

_'I really hope I'm with Naruto-kun'_

_'Yahoo! Doesn't matter who I'm with! I'll beat anyone, except Naruto. Right Akamaru?'_

_'Arf (Yep!)'_

_'I h-hope I-I'm with N-Naruto-kun'_

_'Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'_

_'Troublesome'_

_'They better put me with either Sasuke or Naruto!'_

_'MunchBBQMunch'_

_'Well, this will be interesting'_

Were numerous thoughts. "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sayuri, Haruno Sakura, & Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said as Sakura yelled true love prevails. Sasuke & Naruto smirked, and Sayuri smiled. "Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, & Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in continuation from last year. Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, & Akimichi Chouji" Iruka finished as he told everyone why they were with who.

Soon only Team 7, 8, & 10 remained. Suddenly two people walked in. "Hey, Asuma-san. Kurenai-chan" Naruto said smiling. They nodded at him. Kurenai left with team 8 while Asuma left with Team 10 with Naruto yelling for Asuma to train Ino making said girl blush. About 3 hours later a familiar silver hair, book reading, mask wearing man came in. "Hmm... I don't like any of you" Kakashi said but shuddered at the glare Naruto was giving him. (By the way Sasuke & Sayuri have been in Naruto's home. Their blood is on his pendant) "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" Kakashi said shushing up there.

Sasuke stood by Naruto's left holding his arm, Sakura on the right also holding his arm while Sayuri wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as he hiraishined up there. They got there before Kakashi. (By the way Naruto doesn't need the seal or kunai for hiraishin & it's actual running instead of teleporting. If he teleports he needs the seal) Kakashi saw everyone & asked how they got up there that fast. "Hiraishin" was Naruto's answer. Then told Kakashi everything making him faint.

Kakashi nodded. "Let's introduce ourselves. You know likes, dislikes, hobbies, & dreams" Kakashi asked. "Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have likes, dislikes, hobbies, & dreams. Okay next!" Kakashi said eye-smiling. _'All we learned was his name'_ was Sasuke, Sakura, & Sayuri's thoughts.

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "His name's Hatake Kakashi. He likes Icha Icha, women, & yuri. He dislikes people who talked bad about Icha Icha & yaoi. His hobbies are reading Icha Icha & visiting the memorial stone. His dream is to get the entire signed collection of Icha Icha" Naruto told his friends. They nodded as Kakashi laughed. "Okay pinky your up" Kakashi said.

Sakura bristled. "My name is Haruno Sakura not pinky. I like Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, my friends & family. I dislike people who talk bad about Naruto-kun. My hobbies are learning medic jutsus. My dream is to be a world known medic" Sakura said. Kakashi nodded. _'Okay. She has potential'_ were his thoughts. "Uchiha-kun is next" Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my friends, family, tomatoes, & training. My dislikes are a certain person & most of my fangirls. My hobbies are training. My dream is to clear Itachi's name & find the real culprit" Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded. _'Interesting'_ he thought. "Now miss Uchiha" Kakashi said. (Btw I totally forgot to tell you what Sayuri wears. Think Sakura's dress only blue & instead of those circles the Uchiha fans. She has Sakura's short hair only black w/ onyx eyes. Her bangs look like Sasuke's & her hitei-ite is on her forehead)

Sayuri smiled. "My name is Uchiha Sayuri. I like Naruto-kun, my friends, family, & training. My dislikes are a certain person & people who are mean to Naruto. My hobbies are training. My dream is to join Anbu" she said as Kakashi nodded. _'She is good'_ he thought. "Okay. Mr. Psychotic is next" he said as he shuddered.

Naruto smirked. "My name is Sparda-Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are friends, family, ramen, strawberry sundaes, gambling, pizza, & training. My dislikes are arrogant fools, perverts, & people who are mean to others for no reason. My hobbies are training, pranks, hanging with my friends, & learning about myself. My dream is to be hokage & a legendary dark knight" he said smirking. (By the way Naruto never loses at Gambling unlike Dante & Tsunade)

Kakashi shuddered as he thought, _'Great. A psychotic demon.'_ Kakashi looked at everyone. _'They might just all work together'_ he thought. "Okay everyone. Meet at training ground 7 at 7am tomorrow and don't eat breakfast" Kakashi said as he shushined out of there.

Sasuke, Sayuri, & Sakura turned to Naruto. "Nani?" Naruto asked. "What happened last night?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sakura. "Let's go to my place. You can stay there for the night" he said. They nodded. The 4 left and told Sakura's parents that Sakura will be staying with Naruto at his compound. Then Naruto asked Sakura for some blood to be put on his pendant & she did. He then told Sakura everything about him.

He told them to wake at 9am instead for breakfast. They agreed. The next morning they all had sausages, scrambles eggs, pancakes, & orange juice. They decided the plan. Then at 10am they headed to the training ground 7. When they got there Kakashi wasn't there. 3 minutes later Kakashi shows up. "Sorry I'm late, I" he stated but was cut off by Naruto. "Your actually on time. We just got here. We even had breakfast" Naruto said. _'So they can defy orders, but can they work together?'_ Kakashi thought. He started the clock telling them they need to get the bells before noon. There were 3 bells. Then all 4 disappeared.

They waited until 25 minutes later. Sayuri came out & attacked Kakashi with taijutsu. He dodged when Sakura then came out & attacked him by throwing kunai & shuriken at him. Sasuke then attacked with the grand fireball jutsu. Kakashi dodged when a black dome appeared. The dome lifted after 5 minutes. "Well that was interesting. But aren't you gonna attack me?" he asked when the 4 appeared in front of him. _'Hmm...Where was Naruto?'_ he thought to himself.

Naruto held up the three bells. "I say we pass, don't you?" Naruto asked smirking. Kakashi stared in shock. _'I didn't even feel them being removed'_ he thought as he looked at his belt. Sure enough the bells were gone. Naruto handed a bell to Sasuke, one to Sayuri, & one to Sakura. Kakashi eye-smiled. "Congrats you all passed. Who came up with the plan?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto" was Sasuke, Sayuri, & Sakura's reply.

"He had us spend the night at his place" Sasuke started. "Then he made breakfast for everyone & told us to wake up at 9am to come here at 10am" Sayuri continued. "Then after breakfast which he cooked he told us the plan" Sakura finished. Kakashi nodded and Naruto smirked. "We'll start the real mission tomorrow" Kakashi explained. They nodded then headed home.

11pm at night

Naruto was currently in his mindscape talking with Kyuubi. "So what's the truth? How did you know dad? What was your real relationship with him?" Naruto asked her. **"Well Dante was my best friend & crush. Your mom was my rival, but friend. The guy in blue in the photoalbum was Vergil Sparda. Dante's twin brother & your uncle. Vergil I believe is still alive. Somewhere anyway. The other people in the family pic were your grandfather- Sparda the Legendary Dark Knight & your grandmother- Eva. The Demon Lord Mundus created Trish. Trish was designed after Eva. Mundus created Trish to kill Dante, but they fell in love instead. They became bounty hunters. **

**Your father befriended a few others. A bounty hunter named Mary. Everyone called her Lady however. She married Vergil. The woman with the bi-colored eyes was Lady while the little girl was named Patty Lowell. Patty, a chick named Lucia, & a chick named Kyrie were friends with your father. Lucia was the red haired woman, Kyrie had the brown hair. **

**The guy that was identical to Dante & Vergil was Nero. I believe he was a descendant of Sparda or something. Dante & Vergil just decided to call him their half brother. He married Kyrie. The other guy was Morrison. He was your father's collectors agent. Patty looked up to your father. She actually saved him once. She used to live with him, until she was reuinited with her mother Nina. Maybe one day you can meet them."** Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded.

"Kyuubi. What is your real name?" Naruto asked. **"Kidara"** Kyuubi told him. "How did you meet my dad Kidara?" Naruto asked curiously. **"I once tried to assassinate him, but he defeated me. I later visited him at his home. I got to know him & we became friends. By the way I'm also a demon hunter. Well more like bounty hunter for demons."** She said embarrassed. Naruto smiled. "Thanks. Night!" he said as he left. **"Good night, kit."**

The next day

"Uchiha panther in position" Sasuke said. "Pink cat in position" Sakura said. "Kuro Tenshi in position" Sayuri said. "Aka Akuma in position" Naruto said. "This is Icha Icha Emperor. Grab target" Kakashi said reading Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke & Sakura went to grab the cat, but said cat dodged. Sayuri tried to pick it up, but Tora ran under her. Naruto then came up & Tora jumped in his arms. "Target captured" Sasuke said.

At the Hokage's Tower the woman was squishing Tora. "If you didn't hug it, it probably wouldn't run away" Naruto told her. She nodded & loosened her grip. The cat purred & thanked Naruto then she left. "Sarutobi. Give us a c-rank or higher. My demon blood calls for something higher" Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded then called Tazuna in. "What? These are the guys who are supposed to protect me? They look weak. Especially the silver haired brat!" Tazuna yelled. Naruto turned his gaze on him. "I assure you were good enough. You have two elite genins, a jounin, a medic nin, & a demon. We are more than enough" Naruto said. "Demon?" Tazuna asked curious. "Yes. Demon. I am a demon" Naruto said. Tazuna nodded. They then left.

About 30 minutes later everyone was there waiting for Naruto. Naruto walked up. He had brought Ebony & Ivory. They were on his belt in holsters. Ifrit was on his arms. Rebellion & Alastor on his back. (He made enough room to hold 2 swords on his back) "Let's go" was all he said as they left. He handed Beowulf to Sayuri.

-

Nani: What

Kuro Tenshi: Dark Angel

Aka Akuma: Red Devil

Trinity: Hey!

Hinata: W-Well that's o-over

Trinity: -nodds- Read

Hinata: a-and R-Review

Trinity: Ja Ne!


	4. Wave Mission & Devil Trigger

Trinity: Hi again! Hope you like the last chapter!

Naruto: You have issues don't you

Trinity: Yup!

Naruto: -sweatdrops- Disclaimer has not changed.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_Info/ Bijuu in human form while sealed talking_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"Gai & Lee yelling"**_

"NORMAL YELLING"

-Action while talking-

(Author Notes or something I'm telling you or forgot to tell you)

Chapter 4: Wave Mission & Devil Trigger

Team 7 was walking down the path with Tazuna. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise, Sakura was questioning Tazuna, Sasuke was talking to Sayuri, & Naruto was walking with Suki on his shoulder. (Suki did go to the academy with him, but wasn't there the graduation day) They walked in a order: Sasuke & Sayuri up front, followed by Sakura & Naruto w/ Suki on his shoulder to the sides of Tazuna, and Kakashi taking up the rear end.

As they walked Naruto spotted a couple of puddles & warned his friends knowing Kakashi has already seen it. Sasuke, Sayuri, & Sakura nodded. Naruto threw Alastor to Sasuke as he himself drew Rebellion. (By the way anyone who's blood is on the pendants can weild the devil arms except Yamato.) Sakura & Sayuri moved to protect Tazuna. Naruto threw a kunai at the puddles. Two shinobi jumped out.

They ripped Kakashi to shreds with their chain. They were the demon brothers, Meizu & Gozo. "One down..." said one of the shinobi's. Sasuke & Naruto shared a glance. Sasuke then charged Meizu and attacked him with Alastor while Naruto did the same to Gozo using Rebellion. They knocked them out & when the 2 shinobi awoke they explained everything. Tazuna then told the truth.

(Story's the same. They all decided to continue)

They just got off the boat when Naruto stopped. "Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke & Sayuri looked at him as did Kakashi & Tazuna. Suddenly Naruto smirked causing everyone to have shivers go down their spine. Naruto put his hand out catching a huge blade & threw it back where it came from.

There was a yelp & a guy appeared. "Damn it, gaki! Watch where your throwing! Your lucky you didn't hit me!" the guy said glaring at Naruto. Naruto glared back making the man shudder. "Why are you after Tazuna? Why listen to Gato? He's not going to pay you. Oh, and call the girl down. The one who is watching from the tree to our right" Naruto said making the man stare & the said girl appear. "Hmm...Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. An A-class nuke-nin. Former member of the 7 shinobi swordsman. Wanted for a failed assassination on the Mizukage. Haku the last of the Koori clan. A clan who uses ice. Interesting" Naruto said.

The two mentioned people just stared at him. "Nani?" Naruto asked. "How the hell did you know all that?!" Zabuza yelled. "Mind reading" Naruto said. Zabuza's eye twitched & the girl just stared. "Hm... very pretty. You should show your face more often, Haku-chan" Naruto said holding up the Hunter mask. Zabuza & Haku just gaped in shock. Kakashi chuckled. "It might be in your best interest to side with us Zabuza-san" Kakashi said. "Why?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto smirked. "'Cause Naruto's a demon. A real demon. So what do you say? Will you side with us?" Kakashi asked. Zabuza nodded. They all headed to Tazuna's house. When they got there Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami greeted them. Naruto sensing Tazuna's grandson, Inari went to talk to the boy without a word.

Kakashi told everyone (Zabuza, Haku, Tazuna, & Tsunami) that Naruto has to have a harem thus Zabuza & Tazuna whispered Lucky Bastard under their breath. Naruto came down for dinner with Inari. Inari was smiling shocking his family. "Nani?" Inari asked. Naruto smirked. "Inari? Your actually happy & smiling?" Tsunami asked. "Of course! Naruto-nii-san says that I should be happy! He told me off his life! Sad really" Inari then explained Naruto's life to them.

Tazuna, Tsunami, Zabuza, & Haku were shocked. "That reminds me" Zabuza said. "Nani?" Naruto asked. "If you want to date Haku, then I'll allow it but don't you dare break her heart!" Zabuza said harshly. Naruto nodded. "Same with Tsunami!" Tazuna said. Naruto nodded again. Tsunami & Haku blushed. Sayuri & Sakura smiled. They then talked to the girls about Naruto. Naruto left to train.

(Team 7 does water walking, except Naruto. Naruto taught the others tree-walking.)

A week later

Naruto was asleep. Zabuza, Haku, & the rest of Team 7 followed Tazuna to the bridge. When they got there everyone was dead. "Who did this?" Tazuna asked. "kukuku. I did of course" came a mysterious voice as miasma entered. When it cleared, it showed 5 people. The one who talked was garbed in a baboon outfit. 3 were female & 1 male. The 1st was a woman who looked 17. She wore a kimono, had black hair in a short ponytail. She had red eyes with pink eyeshadow. She had a fan in her right hand. She had two feathers in her hair. She was frowning. Another girl looked 10.

She wore a white dress. She had White hair & black eyes. Even the flowers in her hair were white. She was emotionless. She held a mirror in her hands. The other girl looked looked 15. She had silvery-white hair & lavendar eyes. She wore a purple haori with black hakamas. She had a pike in her hand. She was standing by a fire-looking horse. She really looked like she didn't want to be there. She was also barefoot. In fact they all were. The boy wore a gray kimono-like outfit. He had a sickle in his hand. His black hair tied back in a ponytail. His brown eyes were empty. There were a few freckles on his face above his nose.

(Can anyone guess who they are? The 2nd oldest girl is an oc)

Back with Naruto

Naruto woke up when he heard a scream. He went downstairs to see two samurai thugs taking Tsunami hostage & Inari about to be cut in half. (By the way, Sasuke still has Alastor with him) He quickly dispatched the two thugs. He told Inari & Tsunami to come with him. He placed his right hand on Tsunami's left shoulder then put his left hand on Inari's head as he shushined to the bridge. When they got there, they were shocked.

Zabuza & Kakashi were fighting the woman with the fan. Sasuke faught the girl with the pike. Sayuri faught the boy & Haku faught the girl with the mirror. Sakura was guarding Tazuna. The guy in the baboon suit was just watching from the sidelines. Naruto dragged Tsunami & Inari to Sakura and asked her to watch them. Sakura nodded. Naruto then went to face the guy in the baboon suit.

Zabuza & Kakashi's battle

"Give up! You'll never beat me! For I am the Wind!" the girl yelled launching wind blade after wind blade after them. _'Damn, wench! This is harder than it looks!' _Zabuza thought, while Kakashi thought on similar lines. _'She controls the wind. She's a wind sorceress. This is getting too hard!'_ "Fuujin no Mai!" the woman yelled launching more blades of wind.

Zabuza dodged then used Mizu Bushin. He tried to cut her in half, but she dodged. Kakashi then tried Raikiri, but she took off a feather & jumped on it taking her to the air. Zabuza & Kakashi only had one thought going throught their minds. _'Oh Shit'_ "Ryuuja no Mai!" the woman yelled sending tornados after the two. They dodged. Kakashi went to Zabuza & whispered in his ear. Zabuza nodded.

Sasuke's battle

"Do you really think you can beat me, boy?" the girl asked. "No, I don't think. I know I can!" Sasuke yelled as he blew a fireball at her. She jumped on the horse & took to the sky like that other woman. "Then lets see!" she said as she sent a blast of lightning after him. _'Shit. I have to get to her somehow, but everytime I attack her a barrier shows. Wait, that's it!'_ Sasuke then jumped & attacked her with a fire wave attacked. The horse dodged.

Haku's battle

Haku kept launching ice senbons at the girl, but she reflected them with her mirror. "It's hopeless" the girl said in a soft voice. She tried taking Haku's soul with her mirror, but Haku reflected it with a ice barrier. Naruto had taught her how to do that. She then used her ice mirrors to attack the girl, but it was for naught. _'How can I beat her?'_ Haku thought then got an idea. She attacked even more, just harder.

Sayuri's battle

"Please, let's not fight!" Sayuri called out, but the boy kept attacking her with that strange sickle of his. "I will do Master's bidding" he said as he attacked her harder. _'I don't want to kill him. He looks to be 9, but what can I do?' _She thought as she dodged the sickle when she thought of something. He swung harder, but she jumped to the side. She rushed him & attacked him with taijutsu using Beowulf, but he blocked it all with the sickle.

Naruto's fight

"Hey you!" Naruto called getting the strange man's attention. "kukuku. Yes my dear boy?" the baboon-masked guy said. "You don't really care about Gato's orders! You just want to cause havoc, why?" Naruto asked surprising the baboon man. "You can read minds?" he asked. "Hai" Naruto said. The guy smirked evilly. "In that case, I'll have fun absorbing you!" he said as he charged Naruto.

Naruto blocked a tentacle with Rebellion. "What the Hell?!" Naruto said. **"Naruto. He's a hanyou"** Kisha said. "Your a demon?" Naruto asked. "Hai" the man said as he kept sending tentacles after the boy only for them to be slashed off. Naruto smirked.

Zabuza & Kakashi's battle

Zabuza was able to use a water justu to knock the woman off her feather. Kakashi then use kuchiyose to bind her with his dogs. After that Zabuza knocked her out with the butt of his sword. "Well that was hard" Kakashi said. "Indeed" Zabuza agreed. They were both covered in cuts & bruises. The woman was soaked. They picked up the woman, then walked over to Sakura & the rest. They then watched everyone else fight.

Sasuke's battle

Sasuke had managed to knock the girl off her horse. He had to use kunai & shuriken to do it. Afterwards he knocked her out with Alastor and carried her to Sakura & the others. The horse followed. Both Sasuke & the girl were covered in burns, but Sasuke was also scratched. Alastor was resting on his side. He sat down when he got to the others, after putting the girl next to the woman. He then along with the others watched the other matches.

Haku's & Sayuri's battles

Haku was able to break the mirror. Afterwards she knocked the girl out & took her to the others. She laid the girl besides the other two & sat beside Zabuza. Sayuri was able to disarm the boy using Beowulf long enough to knock him out & drag him to the others. He was placed by the others while she sat by Sayuri. Everyone turned to watch Naruto fight.

Naruto's battle

Naruto was able to get the accursed baboon pelt off. Everyone could now see that he was fighting with a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He had red eyes & purple eyeshadow. He was smirking evilly. "kukuku. My boy this is way more fun. I never had the thrill to fight like this!" the man said as Naruto smirked. "That makes two of us!" Naruto said as he punched the guy with Ifrit while it was on fire. They kept exchanging blows when the man created a miasma.

With the others

Everyone stared in shock. The people they faught were still unconcious. "Great! Now we can't see anything!" Sasuke said scowling. "What is that purple stuff?" Sakura asked. Sayuri & Haku were worried. "That is miasma" said a unfamiliar voice. They all looked to thier right to see a woman who looked exactly like the man, only with light purple eyeshadow. "I hope your friend can kill that guy" she said. "Why? It'll be easy" Kakashi asked. "Not really. That guy is my twin brother. We're both hanyou's. Everyone wants him dead" she said. "Your siblings & hanyous?" Zabuza asked shocked. "Hai. Even I want him dead" she said.

"Who are they exactly miss?" Tazuna asked. "The females are my brothers incarnations & the boy is his personal slave" she said. "Do they want him dead?" Sayuri asked. "Hai" the woman said. "Why?" Haku asked. "He doesn't care if they die. There's a group searching for him. You will most likely meet them later" she said. "Why do you want him dead?" Tsunami asked. "He killed our family" she said. They all looked back to the battle.

Naruto's battle

Naruto somehow got the man's shirt off showing a spider mark on his back. (You guys better know who he is by now) So far the man had burns, cuts, scratches, & slashes while Naruto had all that plus he's been stabbed in the heart. "Boy what is your name?" the man asked. "Naruto Uzumaki. Yours?" Naruto said. "Naraku" the man now identified as Naraku said. (For those who guessed it, give yourselves a pat on the back) Just then Naraku sent tentacles at Naruto. One grabbed each arm & each leg. Another was around his stomach while one was around his neck.

Naruto smirked. He suddenly transformed (think Dante's transformation from the 1st game) "Fascinating" Naraku said in awe. "Shut up & die!" Naruto said shooting him with Ebony & Ivory. Naraku got hurt but charged Naruto none the less only to die by Naruto who used Rebellion. Naruto quirked an eyebrow when he saw a almost completed jewel. It was missing only 3 shards. The minute he touched the black jewel it purified & became light pink. "What the hell?" Naruto asked bewildered. **"We'll I'll be! You have holy powers!"** Kidara said in awe. "Awesome!" Naruto said as he purified the maisma & walked out.

With the others

They all saw the miasma clear & Naruto walk out with a smile on his face still in devil form. "What the hell are you?" asked the woman with the fan. The four woke up. "W-Where am I?" asked the boy. "Your in Nami no Kuni" Naruto said changing back. The women blushed. "The guy's dead & what the hell is this. Oh, and I'm a demon" Naruto said as he held up the jewel.

The 4 nodded. "That is the Shikon no Tama -Insert the Shikon Story-" the woman who looked like Naraku said. "Who are you?" Naruto asked the woman who looked like Naraku. "My name is Nakaru & I'm Naraku's twin sis. The only difference is that he's evil & I'm not. Also I don't have a spider mark on my back. Actually I have a butterfly mark" the look alike said.

Naruto nodded. "What about you guys?" Naruto asked the others. "I'm Kagura the Wind sorceress" the woman that with the fan said. "I'm Kanna, a demon of the void" the shy girl in white said. "I'm Hakushi" the girl with the pike said. (By the way Hakushi looks like a older female version of Hakudoushi)

Naruto nodded. "My name's Kohaku" the boy said. (For those who got it right congrats!) "So Kagura, Kanna, & Hakushi are demons. Nakaru is a hanyou & Kohaku is human? What about the horse? What's his name? He's obviously a demon" Naruto said. The horse was starting to freak him out. It wouldn't stop staring at him. "His name's Entei & I believe he just found a new rider" Hakushi said. (By the way Hakushi is Hakudoushi's twin & Hakudoushi is dead) Naruto nodded smiling. "What are your names?" Kagura asked.

"Kakashi Hatake"

"Zabuza Momochi"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Sayuri Uchiha"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Haku Momochi"

"Tazuna"

"Tsunami"

"Inari"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

The 5 nodded. Kagura, Kanna, & Hakushi all glanced at each other. "THANK YOU NARUTO-SAMA!" Kagura said glomping Naruto & kissing his cheek. Kanna did the same only hugged him, instead of glomping him. Same with Hakushi. Kohaku just thanked him. It was decided that the 5 would come live with him. Kakashi told the girls that Naruto gets a harem. Kagura & Hakushi smirked. Kanna & Nakaru nodded with a smile.

A week later

The bridge has been finished & Naruto found out about the others. He even found out about the people after Naraku. During sometime that week he took the shard from Kohaku, but Kohaku never died because Naruto's hands glowed silver when it was removed. It turned out that Naruto can see & sense the shards as well as revive the dead. Sakura told the girls about Naruto's fan club & they joined. The bridge was named 'The great Naruto Uzumaki Sparda Bridge' after their hero. Tazuna & his family left with Naruto.

Hokage's tower

There was a knocking on the door so Sarutobi said come in. In came Naruto and the group. Naruto explained everything to him. Kagura, Hakushi, & Nakaru became ninjas. Kohaku, Kanna, & Inari went to the academy. Zabuza & Haku placed their konoha hitei-ite's in the same place where their kiri ones were. Kagura wore her's on her arm, Hakushi on her forehead, & Nakaru used her's as a belt.

Zabuza, Kagura, & Nakaru became jounins. Nakaru a jounin-sensei with Sayuri, Haku, & Hakushi as her students. Hakushi & Haku became a genins. They all left. Naruto spent some times with his friends. At night he talked with Kyuubi. They even chose last names. Kagura & Kanna became the Kaze siblings. Kohaku chose Tsuchi. Nakaru chose Hikari. Hakushi chose Yami.

Mindscape

Naruto walked to where Kyuubi was. "Hey Kidara!" he yelled happily when he reached the cage. He looked in & what he saw surprised him. There in the kage was a woman that looked to be 18. She had black hakamas, a red shirt that fit snugly. She was barefoot. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail. She had fox ears & 9 tails. Her eyes were gold. "Um? hello?" Naruto said. The girl giggled. "It's me, Naruto-kun" she said. "Kidara?" he asked bewildered.

She nodded. "You wanted to see me?" He asked. "Hai! I figured how to get out of here" she said. "Really, how?" he asked. "I could give you 8-tails worth of my chakra, leaving me with one tail to use. It allow me to leave, also you'll become a kitsune demon" she said. "Very well, we'll do that. Anything else?" he asked. "Hai, I was wondering if I could be your 1st mate?" she asked nervously. He smiled & nodded. She squeled & hugged him. (Sorry I forgot to mention he's inside the cage)

He left the mindscape & that night he changed. She was out & was asleep next to him.

-

Mizukage- Water Shadow

Nani- What

Gaki- Kid, Brat (When used to Naruto it's brat)

Hanyou- Half-Demon

Hai- Yes

Fuujin no Mai- Dance of Blades

Ryuuja no Mai- Dance of the Dragon

Mizu Bushin- Water Clone

Raikiri- Lightning Blade

Kuchiyose- Summoning

Nami no Kuni- Wave Country

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls

Kaze- Wind

Tsuchi- Earth

Hikari- Light

Yami- Darkness

Trinity: How was that?

Naruto: Awesome!

Trinity: -smiles- Thanks Naru!

Naruto: -nodds-

Trinity & Naruto: Please Review! Ja Ne!


	5. Chunin Exams Begin

Trinity: How is everyone? I've been busy sorry

Naruto: But she's back & the disclaimer is the same!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_Info/ Bijuu in human form while sealed talking_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"Gai & Lee yelling"**_

"NORMAL YELLING"

-Action while talking-

(Author Notes or something I'm telling you or forgot to tell you)

Chapter 5: Chunin Exam begins

The next morning after Kidara was free, Naruto took her to the Hokage. She became a jounin & is in anbu. Naruto ended up with claws, fangs, silver fox ears & silver fox tail. He had made a stable for Entei in the back yard. Naruto doesn't even hide his new features.

6 months later

During sometime in the last 6 months Sayuri, Haku, & Tsunami have joined the harem. He has also meet two new anbu. Their names are Shikara Nara, Shikamaru's older sister & Kashi Hatake, Kakashi's twin sister. Shikara has her black hair in a ponytail & she has black eyes. Kashi has silver hair tied in a low ponytail (think Sango normally, not when she's in her taijya outfit.) She also has black eyes. Kidara is Kitsune, Shikara is Kage, & Kashi is Inu.

Naruto walked down the street when he heard yelling,. He turned a corner to see Konohamaru being picked up by the collar by a boy no older than 14. The guy was wearing what look like a cat suit. He had a package on his back that looked like a mummy. Beside him was a girl with a fan beside her. She had blond hair in 4 ponytails.

With Konohamaru were Moegi & Udon. _'Damn, that woman is fine!'_ Naruto thought. He walked over to them. "Put the boy down!" Naruto yelled. They looked at him. _'What the hell is he?'_ the boy thought. _'Kawaii!! He has fox ears & tail! Must...resist...hotness!!'_ the girl thought. "Why should we? What are you anyway?" the boy asked. Naruto smirked. "I'm a demon of course. Now put the boy down!" Naruto said withdrawing Rebellion. (By he way the other devil arms are back home)

The girl couldn't take it anymore, she appeared next to Naruto in a flash petting his ears. "NANI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEE-CHAN!?" the boy yelled as Naruto sighed. "Petting his ears of course. Hey do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. The boy anime fell as Naruto sweatdroped. "Yes. 4 actually" Naruto said as the male gawked at him making Naruto snicker. "4? Your not cheating on them are you?" the girl asked. "Nope. I'm supposed to have a harem" Naruto said grinning making the girl blush. "Ah!" she said. "Thanks Naruto-nii-san!" Konohamaru said from behind him. The boy & girl gaped in shock as Naruto snickered.

The two looked at him. "Your starting to upset your friend" Naruto said. "Who her? Who cares?!" the boy said pointing to his female companion. "No, I was talking about her" Naruto said pointing to the tree. They looked to see a girl with blood red hair that goes to her back hanging upside down from a tree. She had teal eyes, with black rings around them. Her eyes were cold. She had a tattoo for 'Ai' on her forehead. (Outfits the same) She had a gourd on her back.

She appeared in a swirl of sand in front of him. The blond haired girl was already standing beside the male. "Not many can see or sense me, yet you did both? What is your name?" she asked coldly. "Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?" he asked. "Subaku no Garashi at your service" she said. (Yup, Gaara's a girl! So no complaining!)

Naruto smiled making her blush, but just barely. "Nice to meet you. If I may, Who are your teammates?" Naruto asked. "My brother & sister. They can introduce themselves" she said. "Kankuro no Subaku" the boy said. "Temari no Subaku" the blond said. Naruto nodded. "I'm guessing by your hitei-ite, you are Suna nins?" Naruto asked. "Hai" Kankuro answered. "Then your here for the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked again. "Hai" Temari replied. "Then why did you guys team up with Orochimaru to try & destroy Konoha during the finals?" Naruto asked one last time.

"How do you know that?" Garashi answered with her own question. "I can read minds" Naruto said making the Suna siblings pale. Suddenly, Garashi gripped her forehead. "Ichibi, bugging you?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

Naruto walked over to her & placed his hand on her forehead. "I need you to relax" he said. "W-What are you going to do?" she asked. "Fix your problem" he said smiling. She didn't know why, but she felt she could trust him so she nodded. Suddenly the two were out like a light. She fell in his arms as he fell into a sitting position. "You know, they make a cute couple" Temari said. Kankuro nodded.

Garashi's mindscape

Naruto looked around when he spotted Ichibi. He walked over to her. Yes, people Ichibi's a girl. "Hello, Ichibi" he said. She looked at him with a crazed look in her eyes. Naruto instantly knew what was wrong so he used the sand to trap her while he ripped the priest from her & killed him. After that the binds fell & she calmed down. **"Who are you?" **she asked. "Naruto Uzumaki. Please take your human form & tell me your name" he said.

She nodded. She turned into a girl who looked 16 with sandy brown hair & gold eyes. "My name is Ichiki" she said. Naruto nodded. "How would you like to get out of here? You could live with me & Kidara" he said. She asked him how & he told her. She agreed.

Real world

Naruto woke up. Garashi woke up soon after. Naruto explained to them what was gonna happen & they agreed. He told Garashi that she might gain animal features & she said okay. A few minutes after that Ichiki was standing beside them. Garashi got blood red tanuki ears & tail. She also gained claws & fangs. Then suddenly Naruto got an idea. "How would you all like to live here in Konoha? We have plenty of people who could be your sensei." They all agreed. So after telling Konohamaru bye they left to the hokage's office.

Hokage's office

Sarutobi was sitting around. "Does anybody want to nominate anyone for the Chunin Exams? We'll start with the Rookie Teams" Sarutobi said. Asuma stepped up first. "I Sarutobi Asuma, sensei of team 10 nominate Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, & Akimichi Chouji for the chunin exams." Kurenai then stepped up. "I Yuuhi Kurenai, sensei of team 8 nominate Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, & Aburame Shino for the chunin exams."

Kakashi then stepped up. "I Hatake Kakashi, sensei of team 7 nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, & Uzumaki Naruto for the chunin exams." "Your all insane! They're to young. Naruto I understand, but the rest?" Iruka said. "They'll be fine. I trained each one as well" said a voice. Everyone looked to the door to see Naruto standing there cooly. "You did? And why are you here?" Sarutobi asked. "Hai. I'm here, because these 4 want to join Konoha" Naruto said stepping aside allowing the 4 with him. "Oh? Who are they?" Sarutobi asked. The 4 went up & introduced themselves.

"Garashi no Subaku"

"Kankuro no Subaku"

"Temari no Subaku"

"Ichibi no Shukaku, but please call me Ichiki"

They said. Sarutobi nodded. Naruto then explained everything he found out. "Oh My, of course they can join Konoha. I'm guessing that they will be living with you?" Sarutobi asked Naruto who nodded. "Well, we'll find a sensei for you 3 & I'm guessing Ichiki will be joining anbu?" Sarutobi asked. Ichiki nodded. "If I may, I would like to be the sensei for the siblings" came a voice from the shadows.

Everyone looked that way as Kagura stepped out. "Of course Kagura!" Sarutobi said. She smiled as did Naruto. "Don't worry guys, she lives with me too. She's a wind sorceress so you'll definitly learn" Naruto said. They nodded. Ichiki had already left. She got a Tanuki mask. "Good. Then I Kaze no Kagura, sensei to team 5 nominate Subaku no Garashi, Subaku no Temari, & Subaku no Kankuro for the chunin exams."

"I Hikari no Nakaru, sensei to team 6 nominate Momochi Haku, Uchiha Sayuri, & Yami no Hakushi for the chunin exams." "I Maito Gai, sensei of team 9 nominate Rock Lee, Tenten, & Hyuuga Neji for the chunin exams." "Very well. Good bye" Sarutobi said. The students there got their pass.

(skip the rest cause it's the same. Just no Kabuto scene. The written part is the same, except Naruto used his demon blood to gather the answers. Sayuri used Sharigan, Haku used the ice mirrors, & Hakushi used Kanna's mirror. The forest is the same except that Team 7 never ran into the sound nins or Orochimaru. They did run into Kabuto's team, Naruto killed Kabuto & the other two)

5 days later

Team 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, & the sound team made it through. "-cough- I'm glad you all made it. I'm the proctor for this exam, Gekkou Hayate." Everyone nodded. Then wondered who they were going to fight.

-

Taijya- Demon Exterminator

Kitsune- Fox

Kage- Shadow

Inu- Dog

Ai- Love

Tanuki- Raccoon Dog

Kawaii- Cute

Nani- What

Nee-chan- Older sister

Subaku- Desert

Suna- Sand Village

Hitei-Ite- forehead protector

Hai- Yes

Konoha- Leaf Village

Ichibi- 1-tail/ 1-tailed

Kaze- Wind

Yami- Darkness

Hikari- Light

Names:

Garashi no Subaku- Garashi of the Desert

Kagura no Kaze- Kagura of the Wind

Kohaku no Tsuchi- Kohaku of the Earth

Nakaru no Hikari- Nakaru of the Light

Hakushi no Yami- Hakushi of the Darkness

Trinity: Hope ya'll enjoy

Naruto: I know I did

Trinity & Naruto: Review! Ja Ne!


	6. Chunin Exam Prelims

Trinity: Hello again!

Naruto: Hi! Disclaimer is the same!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_Info/ Bijuu in human form while sealed talking_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"Gai & Lee yelling"**_

"NORMAL YELLING"

*Time passed*

~Scene change~

"~Action while talking~"

(Author Notes or something I'm telling you or forgot to tell you)

**Board**

Chapter 6: Chunin Exam Pelims

Naruto was walking around the stadium. He was nervous. "Naruto? You okay?" asked Sasuke. "Yea, just peachy" Naruto said sacastically. Sasuke glared at him making a few people snicker. _'I'm to old for this shit'_ thought Sarutobi. "TODAY! IS THE START OF THE PRELIMS! GET READY!" Sarutobi shouted. "-cough- Let's see who's first" Hayate said as the board.

**Neji Hyuuga vs. Dosu Kinuta**

Neji and Dosu stayed down in the stadium as everyone else left to the second floor. "Hajime!" Hayate said. "You cannot defeat me" Neji said. "We'll see" Dosu said as he charged Neji. Neji dodged at attacked Dosu with kunai & shuriken. Dosu used his sound attacks, but Neji blocked them. Suddenly Neji charged Dosu with a kunai. Dosu fell unconcious. "Shousha Neji!" Hayate yelled. "Waste of my time!" Neji said.

**Kankuro no Subaku vs. Haku Momochi**

Neji went upstairs as the medics took Dosu away. Kankuro & Haku came down. "This will be a piece of cake!" Kankuro said. "Say that only after you win!" Haku told him. "Hajime!" Hayate said. Kankuro attacked with crow only for Haku to use ice senbons to block. "Let me show you an attack that Naruto-kun taught me!" Haku said as she started to a lot of handsigns. "Ice Style: Eternal Winter!" she said as a huge snow storm came. Kankuro was frozen in ice. "Shousha Haku!" Hayate called. Naruto cheered.

**Garashi no Subaku vs. Chouji Akimichi**

Medics took Kankuro away as Haku went up to the next floor & stood beside Naruto. Garashi & Chouji came down. It was over before it began. Garashi just flung Chouji into a wall knocking him out. Then she went upstairs & stood on the other side of Naruto as Chouji was rolled up to the hospital.

(Ino & Sakura's battle is the same as is Temari & Tenten's, except Naruto caught Tenten before she hit the fan)

**Hinata Hyuuga vs. Sayuri Uchiha**

Hinata & Sayuri stood facing each other. Sasuke had just faught Zaku. He won by breaking Zaku's arms. "Let's do our best, ne Hinata-chan?" Sayuri called. "H-Hai. S-Sayuri-chan!" Hinata said. "Hajime!" Hayate said. They then called out their respective bloodlines. "Byakugan!" "Sharigan!" They then charged each other. "Fire Style: Blazing Inferno!" Sayuri yelling, breathing out a fire stream from her mouth. "Water Style: Raging Rapids!" Hinata called out breathing water clashing the two attacks causing an elxplosion. When it cleared Hinata was unconcious. "Shousha Sayuri Uchiha!" Hayate called. Sayuri grinned as she carried Hinata upstairs where Naruto healed them.

**Hakushi no Yami vs. Kin Tsuchi**

Kiba & Shino just got done with their battle. Shino had used his insects to drain, so Kiba used taijutsu. Kiba then faught Shikamaru who used his shadow to knock Kiba out. Shika is now sitting by Ino who has awoken from her battle. "Hajime!" Hayate said. Hakushi stood facing Kin. Kin attacked with the bells, but Hakushi made a barrier. Hakushi then blasted out lighning knocking Kin unconcious. Hakushi scoffed then went upstairs as medics took Kin away. "Shousha Hakushi!" Hayate called out.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee**

Naruto walked down along with Lee. "Ready Lee?" Naruto asked. "Hai Naruto-kun!" Lee called. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Naruto yelled. _**"YOSH! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" **_Lee yelled. "Hajime!" Hayate said. They rushed together. Lee got Gai's permission to remove the weights. Lee did the Primary Lotus only for Naruto to heal himself. "Wind Style: Twilight's Gale!" Naruto yelled. A powerful gale attacked Lee knocking him unconcious. "Shousha Naruto!" Hayate called out.

Sarutobi then congradulated everyone and gave them a list of who they would be fighting in the finals.

Neji Hyuuga vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Haku Momochi

Garashi no Subaku vs. Hakushi no Yami

Shikamaru Nara vs. Sayuri Uchiha

Winner of that round vs. Temari no Subaku

Everyone nodded. All happy with who they got except Haku who didn't care & Shikamaru who thought it was to troublesome.

-

Hajime- Begin

Shousha- Winner

These Techniques are Mine:

Ice Style: Eternal Winter

Fire Style: Blazing Inferno

Water Style: Raging Rapids

Wind Style: Twilight's Gale

If you want to use them ask me or at least give me the credit!

Here's some info

Ice Style: Eternal Winter- Makes a very cold snowstorm that could freeze the planet with enough chakra in it.

Fire Style: Blazing Inferno- Makes a jet of fire come from the user's mouth. As hot as a volcano's lava.

Water Style: Raging Rapids- Makes a stream of water come from user's mouth like Rapids.

Wind Style: Twilight's Gale- Makes a very strong gale. The more chakra the stronger. Use it during Twilight and it's invincible.

Trinity: Hope ya enjoyed.

Naruto: I did.

Trinity & Naruto: Review! Ja Ne!


End file.
